The Aurabender Mercenary
by Overlord Exor
Summary: The Avatar masters the 4 elements but there is a another power that he cannot master. One person, one mercenary vow to rid the world of him but the answer is: Why?


**Overlord Exor: Happy Halloween to everybody and the monsters in the world.**

**Dark 64: Yeah and plase don't hate us for making you wait so freakin' long.**

**Overlord Exor: I admit I have been a little lazy in writing chapters or stories but I'm been a little busy by work and other stuff.**

**Dark 64: And I have been writing rough drafts.**

**Overlord Exor: So anyway I made this new story and I hope you all like it.**

**Dark 64: Also E doesn't own Avatar but his own character is his own.**

Chapter I: The Prisoner

A month has passed after the defeat of the Ex-fire Lord Ozai. The Avatar known as the Aang has finally brought peace back to the world and ended the 100 year war but the thing with peace; it never last no matter how much anyone worked hard making it into a reality. In Ba Sing Se; the capital of the Earth Kingdom, there was a prison known as "The Broken Boulder" where the worst of the worst in the Earth Kingdom are kept. In the hall of prison cells, a rookie soldier was walking down the hall with Aang the Avatar holding a lantern. "I know you don't appreciate taking a life but we need you to prevent the escape of the most dangerous prisoner in the Broken Boulder." As Aang walked down the hall, he looked at every prison cell as he passes; prisoners had no windows sheading sunlight, iron bars preventing them from escaping and a candle as their only source of light in each cell to the end. "Here we are. Avatar Aang, meet the deadliest prisoner you will ever meet, Baojun." Aang saw an 18-year old young adult with black hair and red eyes, his hands and feet were shackled and covered in dirt. He turned and looked at Aang with annoyed look "You're the Avatar? I thought it was a bald lady." Aang was annoyed by hearing that "You saw the Ember Island Play?" "Yeah and the one who play as Zuko was overdramatic." The soldier stomped the ground which caused a little quack "Silence prisoner! Enough with the Chit-chat!" Baojun looked angry at the guard "Come and say it to my face than you'll be like the other 5 guards." The soldier went behind Aang as his protector. "Other 5?" What happen to them?" Baojun smiled "They lost some body parts, mostly fingers and tell the warden, his ear was tasty." The soldier backed off and ran away in fear as Baojun laughed at him for his cowardness.

Aang saw the soldier fleeing the prison hall, dropped the lantern he was carrying. He picked up the lantern, lit it with Firebending and saw Baojun standing near him. Aang nearly screamed at the sight of him but held it in. "So… you think you can change me? Change me into a kind and caring person?" Aang tried to look mature "Yes, I think I can. I believe that anyone is capable of changing from evil to good." Baojun grabbed the iron bars of his cell "I'M NOT EVIL!" his yelled echoed throughout the prison hall sending fear to the other prisoners. "I admit I killed people, destroy a village, a town or a city but it helped me survive throughout this planet like the other prisoners. I fight to live, fight to eat but I will never obey anyone even the Avatar." Aang was horrified to hear that until a prisoner came out of the darkness of his cell "Technically the Avatar did take away the Fire Lord's bending away and reduce him to a non-bender." He said. "But he failed to finish him off; he just blew him out like a candle. No matter what you do, they'll find another way to kill you and escape f-rom any cell like I will on my execution." The prisoners heard him and laughed "The only way you will escape is in a coffin!" Baojun just smiled "Just you wait." The rookie soldier came back with another lantern "Avatar Aang, it's almost lights out. We should probably eave now. He's not going anywhere." Aang looked at him, sighed in disbelief and followed the guard. When they left, the candle near Baojun went out and he snickered "Tomorrow, they will see my power." Suddenly his whole body glowed blue which caused blue which frighten the other prisoners as they saw something they never seen in their lives. "He can't be a bender!" "What is he?!" Baojun's eyes glowed "The Avatar's mistake."

**Dark 64: Whoa…**

**Overlord Exor: I know.**

**Dark 64: What is he and what's his problem?**

**Overlord Exor: I know but I'm not telling until the next chapters.**

**Dark 64: Happy Halloween everybody.**


End file.
